Lucky Ones
by nannygirl
Summary: When Kitty's sister visits in 'Eric's Naughty No No' Kitty begins to feel like the odd person out, now it's up to Red to remind her of how lucky and successful her life really is.


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own That '70s Show or any of it's characters. I do not own the episode that this story inspired from. I do not own any other TV or movie characters or references made in this story. I own nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **__Hello everyone! How are you all? Hope you're doing well and having a good week so far. Today I have a short little oneshot for you all. It's just a little story I had been wanting to do for awhile and just recently found it again and started working on it then before I knew it I had the whole story! I knew I had to write it down before I lost it! I hope you all do enjoy it! Just a couple of notes to make before you go on reading , this story does take place during the episode from season 3 called 'Eric's Naughty No No' you don't have to rewatch it in order to understand it but it might be a good as a refresher. It's up to you! Just remember this is the episode where Kitty's sister Paula appears and this story picks up right from where the scene in Red and Kitty's bedroom left off in the episode, the scene with the flashback when Kitty's looking at her old yearbook. I really do hope you all enjoy it! Thanks so much for stopping by to read! Please do leave a review if you have the time, I'd really love to hear your thoughts! Hope you like it! And as always, please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Lucky Ones**

"And now, I'm a housewife and she goes on cruises with Dick Trickle." Kitty said as she shut the old yearbook and let it drop to the ground beside the bed.

Red never looked up from the dollar bills he was counting for the tenth time today but he was listening and even had something to say about the matter, "You don't know what she's not telling you. I mean, just because she's more successful than you doesn't meant that she's happy."

Kitty's eyes widened at hearing this, "_More_ _successful_?"

"Well it's just that she has so many…" he started to explain himself but one look at his wife and he realized he'd given the incorrect answer and what's worse is there was no chance for a retake, "And she's…she's very…" he gave a quick chuckle and lifted up a fan of the bills for Kitty to see in hopes of cheering her up, "Look, money!"

The moment the words left his lips Red felt like a dumbass, when he saw the way his wife was blinking her eyes over and over—most probably blinking back tears—the feeling only deepened.

"You really think that Paula is more successful than I am, don't you?" she asked, hurt clear in her voice.

He sighed, "Kitty, that's not what I meant…"

"But that's what you said!" argued Kitty, before he could say any more, "You said 'she's more successful than you.' In those exact words!"

"Kitty, I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Red once again tried to explain but Kitty still didn't appear to be swayed.

Her eyebrows rose up a bit, "Oh really, Red? Because to me it sounds like you think Paula is more successful than I am. You must not even think I'm successful at all."

"Of course, I think you're successful, Kitty." Red spoke in a softer tone as he said this, "You married me right?" he finished with a toothy grin.

Kitty stared back at his smiling face, her own smile was nowhere to be found but then again neither was her frown. Meanwhile, Red continued to keep the wide smile plastered on his face, waiting to see a smile crack onto his wife's lips. He was sure it would…at least he had been sure. Any other night it might have. After all, Kitty always thought that she had a great life and knew that most of it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't met or married Red; he was a wonderful husband and wonderful father to their children, she was very lucky to have him. But tonight, that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Goodnight, Red." She said as she turned onto her side—facing away from Red—and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

Looking at the sight of the back of his wife's head, Red let out a faint sigh. He hated seeing his wife upset and he knew she was upset now, he just couldn't understand why.

"Why is it so important for you to be more successful than your sister?" he wanted to know.

"Because," Kitty started her answer, rolling onto her back so she could see the man in bed with her. "Because I am the older sister. I'm supposed to be the one that sets an example for Paula. It should be my life should be the one that she aims for her life to be like. She should want to be like me. She want what I have." she explained, "It's always been like that but now it's just magically switched over and she's the new favorite of the family!"

"Kitty, your parents…"

"I'm not talking about my parents, Red." Kitty said before Red could finish his thought, "I'm talking about you and Eric."

Red's brows scrunched together in confusion and seeing this, Kitty knew she had to elaborate which caused her to sigh lightly as she sat herself back up against her pillows.

"Tonight at dinner, you were just so amazed by Paula waving some Indian flag and Eric…" she looked down at her hands resting in her lap, "Eric said Paula was cool." There was a sniffle then Kitty lifted her head again, her hurt evident in her eyes, "Red, can you remember when was the last time Eric called me cool? Because I can't!"

"Kitty, he's a dumbass." Red was quick to remind, "You don't want a dumbass thinking you're cool."

Kitty shook her head and used the side of her pinky finger to wipe the corner of her eyes, "No, but I want my son to think I'm cool."

"Kitty…" Red said, sounding sympathetic but couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips.

He wrapped a comforting arm around Kitty's shoulders and she showed her appreciation of the gesture by snuggling closer to his side and resting her head on his shoulder. For several moments the couple sat like that in complete silence.

Finally, it was Red who spoke up and broke the silence but not the hold he had on his wife.

"You know," he started to say, "Paula doesn't even have a son."

"I know." Kitty confirmed, nodding her head but never lifting it from the comfortable pillow of Red's shoulder. "She never had any children. She's never been married. It's so sad."

"Yeah," Red agreed, although he sounded quite disconnected and short, eager to move on. "But that's something you have that Paula doesn't."

With confusion written across her face, Kitty looked at Red and slowly began to move her head off of him, "What?"

"You got married and started a family, she didn't. So now you get to come home to a house filled, sometimes overfilled, with people who love you and Paula doesn't." he explained, sounding maybe a little too cheerful. "She goes home she's got no one there. She's alone!" By now Red had on a grand grin and was waiting for his wife to do the same.

"Red," she said, her eyes once again large in size but this time with more shock than anger. "That is a terrible thing to say!"

Immediately Red's large smile flipped into a deep scowl, "What?"

"You, saying that Paula has no one to take care of her, no one for her to take care of. That is just cruel, Red Forman!" Kitty declared, "Why would you bring up such a thing?"

"Because I…" he stammered a bit, "I thought you wanted your life to be better than Paula's, so I pointed out things you had that she didn't."

Kitty continued to be appalled by what she was hearing, "Just because I don't want Paula to be better than me doesn't mean that I want her to be alone and miserable. Can't you understand that?"

"No!" came Red's instant reply; it was true, he was now more lost than ever.

"Well then you obviously have never had a sister!" she shot back at him, getting ready to turn over on her side again.

Red frowned at the words and after a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I've always considered Marty a half brother, half sister."

Though Kitty tried to stay angry, she tried pressing her lips together as hard as she could to keep her smile from forming but it was no use. Her smile soon broke through and one of her famous laughs trailed behind. Red's own smile formed again as his eyes stayed focused on her.

"You still have the best laugh." he told her, referring to The Best Laugh title she'd won in her high school yearbook.

"Oh, Red." Kitty said bashfully as she snuggled up closer to his side once again, causing Red to rewrap his arm around her shoulders.

He looked down at her, "You know, I bet Paula's whole reason for coming down here was to show you how well she's been doing." he shared, catching Kitty's interest, though he didn't seem to notice. "But what the hell, we're a couple of bucks richer so…"

She pushed herself off of her husband so that she could look him in the eyes, "Oh Red, really?"

"Yeah," Red nodded and picked up the stack of bills again. "Here's the hundred and fifty dollars from when she tried to start her own plant shop. And the seventy five from…"

Kitty shook her head and placed a hand over his and the money he was counting _again_, "No, no, no. I mean about Paula only coming down here to show off how well her life is going now?"

Red opened his mouth however, before he could get a word in Kitty was speaking again.

"It makes perfect sense. She was so excited and eager to come over here and ever since she's been here she's only talked about herself. She came here just to show off how much better she thinks her life is. Paula's been trying to make me jealous!" Kitty concluded, suddenly sounding happy again, "Well it is not going to work!"

A puzzled look appeared on Red's face—Kitty wasn't going to be jealous of Paula…then what was all this?—but he quickly replaced it with a smile when Kitty looked his way again as she continued with her speech.

"Because while Paula has her fancy schmancy career, I have my family. I have my beautiful children and my loving husband." she paused to give Red a quick but soft and loving kiss and smiled again when she pulled away, "I'm a very lucky lady."

The forced smile on Red's face became more genuine and playful as he moved her arms tighter around Kitty and looked into her eyes, "I'm a pretty lucky guy too."

"Who's about to get even luckier," Kitty added causing the couple to share a laugh that only ended when they caught the other's lips in another kiss.

This second kiss was much deep and longer than the first. The pair remained with their lips locked as they made themselves more comfortable in the bed that they shared.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound of broken glass filling the air and ruining the moment.

Red and Kitty pulled out of their kiss, their arms still around each other, and looked over to where they had heard the noise come from. Their eyes went to the window that was found near Kitty's side of the bed…or what used to be a window…since just a few inches away from the window's curtain were pieces of broken glass and a man's brown shoe in the middle of it all.

"Kelso, that's my mom and dad's room!" they heard their son hiss not so quietly.

"Run for it!"

Their surrogate son appeared to have stayed a little longer as he called up, "Sorry, Red!"

"Yes, yes I am sorry too!" a nervous, accented voice followed, "And even though that is my shoe…it…it was not me!"

After shutting his eyes with frustration when first catching the sight of the shoe, Red opened his eyes and gazed down at his wife, "You know, it's not fair we've got all this luck and Paula's got no one. What do you say we give her one of our spare dumbasses?"

Kitty merely laughed at the suggestion.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? One star? Four stars? Be sure to let know in a review!_

_Again I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry if it wasn't my best, kinda came together in a fast pace which was kinda fun and cool and hopefully created a good outcome!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day!_


End file.
